


Like An Angel

by rangerofdiscord



Series: Chasing After You - A Series of Allison/Leonard Drabbles [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Backstory, Chex Week, F/M, For chex week, Violence, i rewrote the fic from the book in allisons pov, mentions of blood/violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerofdiscord/pseuds/rangerofdiscord
Summary: While in Basic, Allison deals with a problem kid and changes her life completely.





	Like An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> For Chex Week

“I still don’t get why you hate sweets. They’re nice, yanno? They like, release dopamine and all that shit.” Alice went on and on. The wonderful thing about her friendship with the tiny brunette was that Alice could keep a conversation going without any help from Allison. As long as she showed some vague interest, she was in the clear.

After winning the bet with her friends, Alice had decided that Allison wasn’t all that bad and had decided to cling to her as they went through Basic together. She didn’t mind so much, it was nice not being the lonely bitch, but God, sometimes Alice made her head hurt in a way no one else had before. The constant talking made her head feel numb, and sometimes she swore she wasn’t actually in the present when they were talking. 

Tuning Alice out, Allison hummed, looking around. The queue for food was taking longer than usual, and she was suddenly very glad that she had been one of the first out of the showers and into the mess hall. Her tray sat empty in front of her. Rehydrated mashed potatoes and disgustingly dry steak, but it was carbs and protein and God did she need them after the intense workout. 

Suddenly, there was shouting coming from the front of the queue. She watched as Delaney, the fuckin’ piece of shit that had grabbed her ass punched some poor other kid right in the nose. The kid fell to his hands and knees as Allison got up, watching as Delaney became pummeling the other guy. 

“Hey, asshole!” She shouted, unable to just stand by and watch someone not be able to defend themselves. 

As Delaney turned, she socked him in the nose. He was larger, and more muscular, but she knew how to fight. 

While he recovered from the sudden blow, she knelt down in front of the kid. He was around her age, hardly a kid. He was lean and lanky, all arms and legs. His deep, jet black hair was an unorganized mess, and he looked up at her with eyes so green they couldn’t be real. “Hey. You all right?” 

He stared at her blankly, unnaturally green eyes so wide. The thing that confused her was that the look on his face wasn’t one of fear, but rather of amazement. “Are you just gonna sit there and bleed all over the floor, or do you wanna get up?” Glancing at his face, she couldn’t help but cringe. He looked like shit. “Jesus, he really turned you into hamburger meat. You gonna be okay, or d’you need me to get like a medic or some shit?” 

That seemed to make him remember where he was. Blinking once or twice, he nodded. “I’m Church. Private Church. Leonard, Leonard Church.” He said, his voice sounding far off. 

“Kind of a funny name, Church.” She grinned at him, sticking her tongue between her teeth. He was kinda cute, in a weird, dorky way.  
“It’s Jewish.” 

“I’ll bet it is. I’m--” Just as she was about to tell Leonard Church her name, Delaney shouted at her. Glancing up, Allison watched as he shoved his way back into the crowd. 

“We’re not done yet.” He growled, and she resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. Clearly, the idiot forgot how she had beaten him into the floor on their first day. 

Giving Private Church a quick wink, Allison took her time to get up and wipe herself off, slowly. “Sorry, were you saying something?” 

Delaney was a fucking idiot. All brawn, no brain. He went after her, swinging wildly, hoping his raw strength would be enough to help him. What he didn’t realize was how nimble she was. Side-stepping him easily, she hit him in the ribs, one-two, then used her elbow to hit his throat. The way his face turned red gave her a sick sense of pleasure. Fuckin' piece of shit deserved it. 

Lunging at her again, Delaney tried to come at her once more. Trying not to laugh out loud at how pathetic he looked, she simply kicked him right between his legs with a satisfying crunch. Falling to his knees, he began to squeal in such a way that made her hair stick up. With one final punch, she shut him the hell up, and he fell to the cement.

Almost immediately people began to cheer her on. In just a few seconds, she had gone from the schoolyard bully to the hero of the day. Fuckin’ amazing.

Taking a gracious bow, the turned to leave, trying to find Alice amongst the crowd. As she began to walk away someone shouted out at her. 

“Hey! Wait, you didn’t tell me your name!” Glancing back, she noticed that Private Leonard Church had managed to get off his ass and was scrambling to get to her. Giving him a grin, she turned back to him. 

“It’s Allison. Oh, and you’re welcome, by the way.” Giving him a wink, she turned away again, pushing past the crowd to try to find Alice.


End file.
